Field
One or more example embodiments relate to aerosol-generating systems, including electrically operated dispersion generating systems, also referred to interchangeably as electronic vaping devices, that are configured to generate an aerosol, including a vapor, based on vaporizing an aerosol-forming substrate that is liquid and.
Description of Related Art
Some types of aerosol-generating systems include electronically-operated vaping devices. Handheld electrically operated vaping devices are known that consist of a device portion comprising a battery and control electronics, a cartridge comprising a supply of aerosol-forming substrate held in a liquid storage portion, and an electrically operated vaporizer. A cartridge may include both a supply of aerosol-forming substrate held in the liquid storage portion and a vaporizer is sometimes referred to as a “cartomizer”. The vaporizer typically comprises a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked in the liquid aerosol-forming substrate held in the liquid storage portion. The cartridge may include, in addition to the liquid storage portion and the vaporizer, an outlet-end insert through which air may be drawn to draw an aerosol generated by the vaporizer through the outlet-end insert and out of the aerosol-generating system.
EP 0 957 959 B1 discloses an electrically operated aerosol generator for receiving liquid material from a source, the aerosol generator comprising a pump for pumping the liquid material in metered amounts from the source through a tube with an open end, and a heater surrounding the tube. When heating the liquid material by the heater, the volatized material expands by exiting the open end of the tube.
In some cases, residues are created based on heating a liquid aerosol-forming substrate to generate an aerosol. In capillary tubes, the residues can cause clogging. This effect can alter liquid transport properties. Furthermore, the liquid material is heated indirectly: First the tube or a capillary wick is heated which in turn heats the liquid material. Heat can therefore be lost during the energy transfer process.
It would be desirable to provide an improved aerosol-generating system with a low-maintenance liquid transport system and reduced power consumption.